


New Year’s Eve

by wastingtime



Category: Motorsport RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastingtime/pseuds/wastingtime
Summary: “Let me get this straight, you’d rather spend time of New Year's Eve alone than with me?” a disappointed Mick’s voice digs into Maxi’s heart. He’s not sure what to answer. Of course, he’d rather spend time with Mick. Even better, time alone with Mick. And that’s the problem he is trying to burry for some time and not feeling like digging it out still this or - to be honest - the upcoming year.





	New Year’s Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. And English is not my first language. But I still hope that at least some people will enjoy it :) Comments are very appreciated.  
> (I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing but I've had a lot of fun writing this so that's already worth it)

The season didn’t go as Max planned. But he is willing to leave it all behind him. Especially, when he has other things to focus on. A few tests which he has liked a lot and is very thankful for. A bit of sightseeing in each place he’s visited to take his mind off. It’s not the end of the world after all.

All of this combined with some other duties haven’t left any time for Maxi to prepare for winter holidays properly. He always loved Christmas. And he didn’t mind New Year because it’s always a great time to come up with some new objectives. Not the resolutions - he never believed in them - but just a simple promise to yourself to try and be a better person, to achieve more, or at least to leave all the negative matters in the passing year.

But this time it looks like holidays have come faster and caught Maxi unprepared. He’s barely had time to find presents for his family which was the first thing on his list. _Note to a year older self: buy things - or order them online - far in advance. Less stress, more time to enjoy._ And he definitely hasn’t had any time for a second point on his mental list: find where to celebrate New Year’s Eve. Christmas with family – that’s a tradition he doesn’t want to break and loves dearly. And he was thinking that this time he’d stay at home a week longer for the last evening of 2017 as well.

“We’ve booked our tickets half a year ago so, of course, they’re all sold out now” Max just didn’t know that everyone else already had a different plan. “But we can find a solution. Or we can stay at home,” He’s able to see mom’s wandering eyes trying to think of something.

“We really didn’t think that you’d want to join us,” that’s logical. He didn’t spend New Year’s Eve with family for the last 4 years.

There’s no way Max would let his parents to change their plans because of him. He’s not a child who needs taking care of anymore. So he just forces a smile like everything’s fine.

“I’ll just message all my friends that are around and will find some people to celebrate with,” _yeah, right_.

His simple words and a smile convinces his parents not to worry and enjoy their little New Year’s vacation.

“Won’t you even warn me not to burn the house down while partying on 31st?” he looks from his room to his parents who are already in their coats just checking for the last time if they have everything they need.

“You’ve just wanted to spend New Year’s Eve with your parents. You partying too hard is the least of my worries now.”

“Bye, mom.”

 

***

 

29 December 2017. Max’s totally alone in his childhood house. It’s not that bad. He does some exercising – time to start burning off all the holiday goods. Later, he mostly just sleeps through the rest of the day. He watches too predictable movie in the evening. And then goes to sleep earlier than usual. _Isn’t that’s how everyone imagines a life of a twenty-year-old?_

30 December 2017. It’s only a second day and Maxi already doesn’t know what to do with all the time he has… to the point where he just sits in the room and scrolls down Twitter, then Instagram, then again Twitter, _who knows, maybe something new happened in the past 6 minutes_. Until incoming call draws over other apps.

 

Incoming call: Mick

 

“H...” Max clears his throat. _Have I really hadn’t talk to anyone today?_ His voice is still asleep even though it’s already after noon, “Hello,” he repeats himself this time with audible sound.

“Hi,” a much more joyful voice recalls from the other side, “Merry 6th day of Christmas!”

Maxi laughs involuntary. Of course it’s still Christmas for Mick.

“What are you doing? Not too busy to talk?”

“Just wondering if today’s food delivery will be still good tomorrow. Not feeling like making anything, but also I’m pretty sure it will be quite impossible to get something tomorrow.”

It takes only a few more fair questions for Mick to find out that Maxi’s alone at home. At that he’s totally bored.

“You have a problem, I have a solution. Come to Switzerland!”

Max doesn’t say anything. He knows his friend too well and of course Mick is inviting him. But Maxi also knows that he would be just a burden for Mick. Instead he chooses to simply ignore this invitation.

“I’m not so much of a New Year’s celebration person. So, why did you call?”

“I understand it’s already New Year’s Eve Eve…” Maxi could hear a bit quieter voice now, probably considering the words that could convince him, “But I think it’s still worth a shot,” it looks like Mick also chooses to ignore new question already focused on this new idea, “My friends rented a nice place. Small wooden house, and there’s few unoccupied beds left, big yard, snow everywhere, nice people around. You will love it here.”

“We both know that I’m not good at making new friends”

“Oh, forgot to mention,” Mick cuts off, “It’s not just my friends, I’ll be there too.”

Small laugh leaves Maxi’s mouth. For the already second time in this short amount of time. It looks like a couple of days of not talking to anyone already left a mark on him.

“We both also know that you’re too nice to leave me alone even if you get bored to death of me. It won’t be a fun party for either of us.”

“If it makes any difference, pretty much everyone’s coupled up, so I could really use your company.”

“Is Mick Schumacher inviting me on a New Year’s Eve date?” Has he just started to flirt with Mick? Over the phone? He feels a small uninvited panic rising in his stomach. _Why have I said this?_

“I understand it sounds cheesy…” a short pause gives away that Mick is searching for the right words again, “but I missed you. So, if you want it to be a date, it could be one.”

A silence occurs at the both ends of the line.

Max can hear a car stopped in his driveway. It’s time to end this suddenly-not-so-comfortable call.

“I have to go. See you in… hmm… never?” They won’t be in the same team anymore. They won’t have any duties together. Maxi has to accept this frustrating but inevitable truth. If he wants to see Mick some time, he will have to step up and actually create the occasion instead of just waiting for everything to fall into pieces.

“Let me get this straight, you’d rather spend time of New Year's Eve alone than with me?” a disappointed Mick’s voice digs into Maxi’s heart.

“That’s not…” he’s not sure what to answer. Of course, he’d rather spend time with Mick. Even better, time alone with Mick. And that’s the problem he is trying to burry for some time and not feeling like digging it out still this or - to be honest - the upcoming year, “I really have to go. My food is here,” probably not the nicest words to end the chat, especially leaving few unanswered questions, but the doorbell has just rung for the second time.

“Have a,” Max didn’t even listen for the end of the sentence.

 

***

 

The lunch is coupled up with an episode of a TV show Max didn’t know existed a few days ago but is already in the middle of watching a second season. After that, he checks his phone.

 

(4) new messages

 

**Have a nice meal**

 

A warmth goes through his body and reflects on his now smiling face. _Why does he have to be so nice?_

 

Other two messages state the address and directions to the rented place in Switzerland.

**In case you change your mind ;)**

 

Max is thinking for too long what to reply so ends up not sending anything. _Because that’s always a smart choice._ He’s a bit mad at himself. And can’t understand why he’s acting like this.

The rest of the day goes insignificantly. Yet, Maxi finds it hard to fall asleep at night. It is possible that he has too much of energy because of not doing anything for the biggest part of the day. But the thoughts about the invitation for New Year’s Eve also keeps him awake. Damn, he misses the boy. They haven’t seen each other for over a month but he already feels the lack of Mick’s positivity and easygoingness in his life.

He opens a window to let in some fresh air. Winter’s cold touches his face.

_Damn, Max, you can’t spend New Year’s Eve alone here when you have a chance to spend it with him. Especially, if you already started talking to yourself._

He checks possible routes. He’s probably never seen such an expensive flight for such a short distance. Add the time spent in the airports and traffic jams trapped by all rushing people and it’s already not worth it…

 

**I really hope that your party is worth these 5 hours of driving I'm ready to give it**

 

 **Of course, if the invitation is still on the table**. Max quickly sends additional message.

 

**I’m already waiting. Now go to sleep**

 

**Goodnight Mick**

**Author's Note:**

> I just hope that I'll finish it earlier than the New Year's Eve of 2018... :D  
> If you spotted some mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out to me.


End file.
